


Unexpected (Short Hiatus- Read Bio)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crokan - Freeform, Eventual mpreg, Guess who, Humanstuck, I'll add more tags along the way, KanCro - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Sadstuck, Soldier AU, Trans!Kankri, Transgender, can I tag this as sadstuck?, crokri - Freeform, cronkri - Freeform, it's Cronus!, it's just sad-ish parts so whateves, itswell, kurtuna - Freeform, pfft-jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus has been keeping a HUGE secret from Kankri and is debating on wether he should tell him or not now that he lives with him. He leaves in a few months and the day he has to leave gets closer and closer. Will Kankri take it okay? What will happen while Cronus is gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter's are short or contain grammatical errors. I am only able to type on my iPod and nothing more so please bare with me. If there is something that really confuses you or all around just doesn't make sense, please let me know in the comments and I'll fix them asap. Enjoy! ~Max

♒------------------------------♋

Your name is Cronus Ampora and your boyfriend just told you he's transgender.He's so upset and rambling again,looking like he's about to have another one of his asthma attacks or something,but you know it's just because he's afraid.Afraid you what you'll think of him now or if you'll treat him differently because of this fact.He's terrified that you'll hate him for it and leave him because he never told you.You know this because he keeps going on and on about how i sorry he is for never telling you and he understands I you want to leave him.

You want to talk to him and reassure him that it's okay,still love him and would never stop loving him,and would _never_ leave him,but you let him talk;you know not to interrupt him when he's talking.You just stand there and listen to him ramble.You're pretty sure you look absolutely ridiculous just staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape;surprised he can talk so much that fast.

It's not until he let's out a heartbreaking sob as he begins to cry that you step forward and hug him tightly against your chest in your arms.He's trembling violently in your hold and crying into your shoulder,murmuring 'sorry' repeatedly.It doesn't seem to matter how much you tell him it's okay and that you couldn't never hate him;he continues to whisper the word.

It's almost been an hour by the time his crying ceases and is instead reduced down to quiet hiccups and sniffles.You're about to ask him if he wants to go lay down but end up carrying him to your shared bed after he falls asleep.

Once you've carefully lied him down and pulled the violet duvet over him,you kiss his forehead and whisper a goodnight before falling asleep along side him;making sure to leave space between the both of you so he doesn't get 'triggered' when he wakes up.

Soon after laying down and getting under the covers you find yourself dozing off as well,letting unconsciousness take over with thoughts of your future with your Kanny.

♒------------------------------♋


	2. Done with the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!Sorry the first few chapters are so short,but they are just filler chapters.Enjoy~! ~CND <3

CRONUS' POV  
♒------------------------------♋  
When you were thirteen you probably would have laughed if you saw where you were now.You have your own house,you've graduated college,and you have the best thing that could ever happen to you;Kankri.

When you were thirteen you wouldn't even believe you could be with someone so beautiful as him.He's so precious to you and the one thing you'll hold dear to your heart for as long as you live.Kanny means everything to you and you wouldn't trade him for the world.

Your thoughts travel to your,somewhat,job.You don't particularly like it but it's what your father wanted.You liked that you were helping and shit but sometimes it just hurt you.You're a marine and you have been for three years straight.Kankri doesn't know and frankly,you're not to keen on the idea of telling him.The only reason he hasn't realized your absence over the past couple of years is mainly because he hasn't lived with you then.That and you lied to him.You hate lying to him and it's the last thing you would rather do,but you don't want him to worry about you.Your excuse was always:"Sorry babe,gotta go vwisit the family and I vwon't be able to talk much,sorry.I lovwe you."

And the worst part is he believes you.He honestly thinks that you wouldn't hide in your room and talk to him for hours or something.The fact kills you and you want to just keep it this way so he won't worry,but now you can't.

This time you have to-or need too really-tell him.You just can't keep lying to him anymore,the guilt of it is eating you from the inside out.

You know when you tell him he'll probably,more than likely,be mad an yell at you,but you deserve it because you lied to him.You are done with all of the lies and swear that you'll tell him everything.Just...not now.You still have a few months.

For now you just hold your still sleeping boyfriend in your arms and lightly kiss his cheek so you don't wake him.

"I lovwe you,"you murmur against his cheek as you pull him closer to you;hearing a faint "And I love you" as you drift off into unconsciousness once again.  
♒------------------------------♋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft-that was so cheesy but thank you for reading so far.Next Chapter,I'm planning on it to be about Kurloz and Mituna!Just a reminder that I'm also Kurtuna trash. ~CND <3


	3. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna starts to think a little too hard about what could happen to Kurloz and he has to be comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long,busy busy busy! I'll upload 1 or 2 more chapters today as well. As said this chapter is in Mituna's POV and also the shipping Kurtuna(Kurloz & Mituna). A little sad but oh well.Enjoy~! ~CND <3

Kurloz Makara is your boyfriends name.He doesn't talk much but you know he means well.At the moment you're practically clinging to him,never wanting to let him leave again.For four years he's been leaving to do his duty as a marine with your friends boyfriend,Cronus Ampora.You hate how he's gone for so long,but you know he always comes back;he always has.

Somehow it merely feels...different this time.There's a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach and it's definitely not a good one.The thought of something happening to Kurloz or two other marines appearing at your door to inform you about his death with a flag in his place comes across your mind and has you trembling violently and clinging to him impossibly tighter.

"Mituna?"you hear his deep and gruff voice question at your vice like grip."What's wrong,'Tuna?"he asks as he sits up with you in his arms.

You're trembling impossibly harder and you know he can tell by the way he rubs your back..He hates it when you get so worked up or have one of your anxiety attacks.

"D-don't want-want you to og-go..."you stutter out between shuddering breaths.

You still mix up your words time from time due to the car crash when you were thirteen;a whole different story.You've gotten a hold of it for the most part for the past eight years but it still comes around every so often,mainly when you're severly nervous,scared,or upset.

"Shh...ain't nothing going to all up and motherfuckin' happen to me 'Tuna,"he tries to reassure you."I promise ,alright?"

You stay silent and hide your face in his neck before sniffling and nooding;mumbling an 'okay' into his skin.The both of you end up falling asleep like that,wrapped up in each others arms and layed back on the sofa.

Noting has happened so far and you hope it stays that way.You don't want to loose something that you love so dearly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah,no more short chapters!Once again so sorry for the shortness of these past few chapters and delay on updates,highschool is a pain but I'll have time to write plenty chapters for a while! ~CND<3


	4. Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months later; a few months before Cronus an Kurloz have to leave! TRIGGER WARNING: #MentionsOfSex If that is not your cup of tea them please skip this chapter.

♋-----------------------------♒  
Cronus held Kankri to his chest, face dusted in a pink blush and sheen of sweat covering their bodies. As for Kankri, his face was as bright as the red of his sweater as he tried to hide his face in his lovers neck. Cronus sighed the breathy laugh, that he knew Kankri loved, at his boyfriend's antics.

"Embarrassed much, Chief?"he inquired through light panting. Kankri whined and tried to curl up in a ball,definitely embarrassed. Cronus laughed again and carded his fingers through Kan's soft brown hair.

"Well~?" He pressed on.

"O-of course I'm embarrassed!" the shy and muttered voice came from Cronus' shoulder.I just broke my v-vow,Cronus... Please don't tease me about the subject..." Kankri pleaded. 

He didn't regret the idea of breaking his vow with Cronus. He never could. He was just having some... Doubts about if he really wanted to-not doubts. It was overwhelming for him to break his vow of god knows how long. 

Cronus felt the frown on the smaller's face and started to wonder if he actually upset Kankri; frowning himself. He knew Kan was sensitive about his vow and he just broke it. What was he expecting? For Kankri to be excited and glad he did it? Cronus' eyes saddened as he mentally facepalmed.

"'M sorry, Kanny," he apologized, voice soft and quiet as he spoke. "I didn't mean ta trigger you or nothin'..."

"It's alright, Cronus. I'm just trying to adjust to the fact that-  
Well... You know. Not that I reg-gret it! Not at all, this was... Great and I l-loved it, I-I'm just-" Cronus cut him off with a quick peck to the lips.

"I knowv, babe, it's alright, okay?"

"Okay."

Kankri sighed softly to himself. He was actually glad he got to do this with Cro. Even though it felt wrong, it also felt so right. He somehow felt even closer to his boyfriend. He let out a yawn and shook slightly from the cold on his backside, cuddling into Cronus as much as possible.

The taller man pulled the soft, black duvet over the both of them,up to Kankri's shoulders; his arms wrapped around Kankri's small waist.

"Better nowv?" He murmured as he nuzzles the skin where Kankri's shoulder an neck met.

"Mhmm... Thank you," he purred out lazily. "I love you, Cronus... Very very much."

Cronus smiles and kissed his now, a bright blush dusting his cheeks, surprisingly more than he did when he got pounded into.

"I lovwe you too, Kanny, but so much more," he yawned and tightened his arms around Kankri's frame.

"Forever and Always?

"Infinity, baby."

The two kisses each other goodnight and exchanged a few yawns before falling asleep in each others arms.  
♋------------------------------♒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was really cliché and I'm sorry but they're my douches c: Sorry the chapters are so short but they shan't be any longer! Hope you liked~! ~CND<3


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri finds out Cronus' "secret" and gets a little than more pissed of than worried for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update later or at the least give an explanation :( Someone told my principal about the deal with me self-harming around two or three months ago and the principal made me tell my parents... Which they just yelled at me and shit... So, yeah. Hope this chapter is okay.

KANKRI'S POV»  
You feel anger wash over you at Mituna's words. Cronus is a Marine? Since when? Why didn't he tell you? It's not the fact that he's a marine that angers you. It's the point that he lied to you. All those times he's told you he had to visit his family for long periods of time without even a phone call- it was just a coverup.

How many times has he lied to you? How long has he been a marine? And most importantly, why hasn't he told you the truth? You want to scream and pull out your hair from how infuriated you are.

Mituna's been trying to talk to you for at least ten minutes now since he accidentally let it slip but you can't understand a single word slipping past his lips; you're to far gone in your own thoughts to pay attention to him right now. You, Kankri Vantas, need to check your privileges and listen. You could trigger him.

"Kan!" You look at him and don't, until now, realize that you're shaking. The look on the strawberry blondes face is nothin but absolute worry and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Mituna, but I must take my leave if that is alright with you? Can we talk later?" You inquire in a hurried and rushed tone, very determined to get home and settle this with Cronus. The Captor nods and gives you one of his, what he calls 'bro-hugs before the both of you go your separate ways. 

Boy, Cronus Ampora, you've got a storm coming your way.

♊-------------------------------------♋  
THIRD POV»  
Cronus goes to drape his arm around Kankri's shoulder like he always does when the watch a movie together and was rather surprised when the red eyed boy pushed him away and scooted farther away. Usually, he would have hugged his waist and leaned into him.

The Ampora frowned yet nonetheless let it be for now, respecting his lovers space; he'd learned that the hard way a few years ago. He let Kankri's stubbornness subside and thought nothing if it until he wouldn't even allow a goodnight kiss or say a simple, "I love you," back.

"Alright, Chief, vwhat did I do this time? It must be pretty bad considering you vwon't evwen tell me you lovwe me..."

Nothing but silence.

"Babe, please talk to me," he pleaded.

Still nothing bit a cross of the arms and quiet but audible 'hmpf'.  
Cronus' expression turned sad and he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry for vwhatevwer I did to make you hate me, doll. I really am... Goodnight," He pressed a kiss to his hairline.

"I love you," he murmured before making his way to their shared bedroom to get some, not much needed, rest.

Kankri felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he saw the look on his boyfriends face and his words. He had hurt him and made him think that he hated him for christs sake! He felt the tears sting at his eyes, the anger now being replaced with guilt. He padded his way into their bedroom and lied down; facing away from him.

"I'm sorry, Cronus... I didn't intend to make you so upset, I just got ups-set," He apologized in a hush tone, voice wavering slightly. The shorter boy felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him to himself; his back flush against the others toned chest.

"'S a'right, babe... But vwould you mind tellin' me vwhy in the hell you vwere- are mad at me?"

Kankri stayed silent, contemplating on wether or not he should tell him before speaking his thoughts aloud.

"W-when were you planning on telling me you were a Marine? You lied to me instead of simply talking about it with me..." He stuttered out. 

"Did I honestly have to find out on my own? Especially from someone else?"

Cronus turned Kankri around to face him, his dark blue eyes scanning his face; Tears were threatening to fall as he shook in the others tight, vice like grip. He was upset yes but how could he express his thoughts if he couldn't even get one word out without tearing up? 

"Oh, Kanny-baby, I nevwer wanted you too find out this vway either! It's just..." He sighed heavily, hugging Kankri tighter and kissing his forehead.

"I vwanted to tell you, swveetheart. Trust me, I did! I just didn't vwant to vworry you is all."

"Like I'm not worried now?! Cronus, you could get hurt!" Kankri snapped.

"Y-you could could get hurt and I could lose you..."

Cronus sat up and pulled Kankri into his lap as the younger boy cried quietly. From what? He didn't know... It could be because he was scared, mad, sad, possibly all of the above but at the moment it didn't matter. All the mattered was that he needed to calm him down so he could reassure that he would be fine. 

Time to tell the truth.

♋-------------------------------------♒

They spent the past few hours talking about what Cronus did while he was gone to give Kankri a general idea of what his job was, which meant not telling him any of the dangerous things that came along with it all. He had done this for a few years by now an he hasn't gotten hurt once except for maybe that one time when him and a few friends were goofing off like the idiots they are and accidentally set off their gun; Cronus evidentially getting a shot to the leg.

"When do you leave?"

"... In a month," he said in a hushed tone.

"Promise you'll be alright?"

"I promise," Cronus pecked him on the lips, brushing his hair from his face and curled it behind an ear.

It was left at that, ending their conversation as there was nothing more or less to be said. And maybe sharing multiple kisses that was, lets face it, turned into a little more than just kissing; more like fucking all night until they couldn't any longer. It was just then for the night, no one else. Nothing could change that, even if they would be separated for a few months.

Cronus just hoped he could keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a few chapters written down in my notebook, I just have to type them up and post them :) Sorry for the delay. Also, yes, the ending was very necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not finished until I say "THE END" in the ending author's note. I can't promise frequent updates because highschool really does get in the way most of the time but I will update when I can. Thank you for reading and remember, criticism is always welcome, but please refrain from negativity as best you can. ~Max


End file.
